not weak now are we?
by lolperson2
Summary: so the infinity and bunch of ships get thrown in to the strike witches universe


HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE SECOND STRIKE WITCHES HALO CROSSOVER IN THE WORLD!:D

i read the first one and ...it...it...omg...it sucks! i skimmed it and was like...what the hell is this bullshit? halo rage...halo rage...commencing... in ...three...two...one...HALO RAGE!

DUDE WTF THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THE UNSC WOULD EVER GIVE MJOLINER ARMOUR TO A GROUP OF YOUNG UNTRAINED GIRLS!

halo rage over ...safe to exit safe zones now

so anyways im not gonna be following the kilo five trilogy.

yes there will be the infinity

i will include spartan's 2' 3' and obviously 4's

i will include ODST'S and marines

i will include the forerunner's and flood

i will include different types of ships from halo

possible ship to ship combat

i will include covenant spices

AU on halo side

yes i will include telkorians

oh yea if you have read my profile or some of my story's ill be giving some history of the telkorians in this story

oh yea the telkorian is going to be soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo GOD DAMN OP it redefines the term OP

ok ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>Location: SOL SYSTEM NEAR IO <strong>

**Fleet: forerunner fleet**

**Mission: hunt down any remaining flood, halo's, and forerunner tech cache's in the galaxy **

**ships: 1 infinity class capital ship- USSC infinity**

**10 strident class heavy frigates-USSC Atlantis call sign wolf-one, USSC mother born call sign wolf- two, USSC inconvenience call sign wolf-three, USSC unfaithful call sign wolf-four,**** USSC strident call sign wolf-five, USSC lion call sign wolf-six, USSC vadam call sign wolf-seven, USSC prominent redemption call sign wolf- eight, USSC santa call sign wolf-nine, USSC Gettysburg call sign wolf-ten**

**5 vindication class battleship- USSC tribute, USSC luna, USSC chi ceti, USSC victoria, USSC paradise falls**

**3 CRS class light cruiser- USSC resolving faith, USSC unbound resolve, USSC hells gate**

**6 CCS class battlecruiser- USSC pious inquisitor, USSC seeking truth, USSC truthful gaze, USSC undying faith, USSC ending corruption, USSC endless resolve**

* * *

><p>Here is some history before the story begins<p>

The USSC stands for (United Species Space Command)

After the human- covenant war the Unggoy(grunts), Kig-yar( jackels), Lekgolo/Mgalekgolo( hunters), and Huragok( engineers) all asked for an alliance with the Humans and Shangheili. The Huragok, Mgalekgolo, Unggoy, and Kig-yar being accepted though one under some strict rules.

So basically that's all the history i'm willing to say right now.

ON WITH STORY!

* * *

><p>"Roland fleet status please"<p>

"The fleet reports green and all personnel at battle station's, Admiral Lasky." Replied the AI of the USSC Infinity, who had the avatar of a human male in a WW2 bomber uniform.

"Good, Sarah how's Spartan town?"

"As ready as we ever be for unknown bad guys Admiral Lasky." Replied Sarah Palmer as she walk on to the bridge of the Infinity.

"Good, Lieutenant Cameron punch in random coordinates in to the the nav- computer so Roland can copy it and send it to the rest of the ship's in the fleet."

"Aye, sir" replied the female Navigation officer.

"Admiral, the coordinates are copied and relayed to the rest of the fleet, we are just waiting for your word to jump in to slipspace." Roland reported after he relayed the randomized coordinates to all the other ships in the fleet.

"Good, after the Infinity enters slipspace I want the rest of the fleet to wait for one second then to jump in to slipspace ... jump us when you are ready Roland." Admiral Thomas Lasky answered/ordered as he stood in front of the captain chair of the Infinity.

"Aye sir, order's relayed, all hands prep for slipspace jump... entering slipspace in three...two...one."

* * *

><p>"Thank you again Amber!" A Fuso witch shouted to a Liberion witch.<p>

"Don't mention it Yoshika! just trying to help a fellow witch in need!" The strawberry blonde witch named Amber shouted back.

"I hope we meet again Amber!" Yoshika Miyafuji attempted to shout over the now louder volume of the crowd.

"I'm sure we will see each other again Yoshika!" The Liberion witch yelled back before she disappeared in to the crowd.

Yoshika allowed her mouth to change it self in to a small smile as she walked through the crowd, looking for the person that was supposed to pick her up.

"Hey is any one here named Yoshika Miyafuji?!" Someone shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"I'm Yoshika Miyafuji!" Yoshika answered over the crowd, turning around to where the voice came from.

A Liberion witch who looked to be around 16 years old, shoved a random sailor out of her path and grabbed on to Yoshika's hand and started to pull the young Fuso witch with her to a waiting Willis MB jeep.

"Hey I'm Alice throw your stuff in to the back and get in we got a somewhat long drive ahead of us i wanna get rolling." Alice as she climbed in to the jeep and started the jeep.

"Are you heading to the same place I am?" Asked Yoshika after she placed her bag in the back of the jeep and climbed in.

"If your heading to the 501st base then yes." Alice answered.

"Your heading there? I am to! well be great friends!" Yoshika slightly squealed out.

"Yea" Alice responded in a soft tone.

The drive went on in silence until they arrived at the gate where they were told to watch out for the new type of ground neuroi that has been appearing recently. After thanking the MP the two girls drove on in to the woods.

"So Alice what rank are you?" Yoshika asked after she remembered that she didn't know Alice's rank.

"I'm ranked as a Sargent Major in the Liberion Marine Corps." Alice answered.

"Oh? your in-"

The front of the jeep exploded.

* * *

><p>few thats enough writing for now<p>

try to guess who is the telkorian out of all the known characters

if you guess correctly ill let you make a telkorian OC! that i will add in to this story~!

LOLPERSON2 OUT~~~~~~~!


End file.
